This invention relates to a starter arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
It is important to prevent inadvertent movement of vehicles when operating the starter. This is especially important for a diesel engine which can be started without completing any ignition circuit, thus creating the serious risk of a runaway vehicle. Energizing circuits may be provided with switches to preclude completion of the circuit when the engine is coupled to a load.
It is also necessary to provide some means for starting the engine during construction, testing or even maintenance. For example, it may be necessary to start the engine of a partially built vehicle which has not yet got its instrument panel. In many known devices, the battery and coil or motor terminals of the relay are accessible and close to each other so that it is a simple matter for the mechanic to bridge them and by-pass the relay. It is also well known to provide the relay with a manual button for closing the contacts. However, these arrangements completely vitiate the function of the safety switch since the engine, especially a diesel engine, can be started with the safety switch open.